Regular Zombie
Regular zombie is the default playable zombie faction in Zombie: The Original, Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union. It appears as AI-controlled enemy in Zombie Scenario. Zombie Mods 'Zombie: The Original' After the incident in Rex Research Institute, the scientists are infected by a disease which turns them into a zombie (Origin Regular zombie). The zombies, have now escaped from Rex and started infecting other humans. The Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists must combine their forces in order to survive the outbreak of zombies. 'Zombie: The Mutation' After obtaining many human blood samples from infecting humans, the Host Regular zombie is now able to evolve into an Origin zombie and use the 'Berserk' ability which makes their movement faster. However, this will affect their health as well thus making their life span shorter. They can also further evolve into an Evolute Origin Regular zombie or Prime zombie. The zombies can also regenerate their HP under certain conditions. Some zombies are able to throw Zombie Grenades. 'Zombie: The Hero' Zombies are able to revive from death unless a headshot is given. Host Regular zombies can also use the Berserk ability but it is less efficient when compared to the Origin zombie's 'Berserk' ability because it is only active for a short amount of time and consumes 500 HP. If fired continuously, the zombies Anger Bar will increase thus it will evolve. However, when it reaches its maximum, the zombie will evolve giving it more HP. 'Zombie: The Union' Regular zombies have 2000 health points and 200 armor points. However, it is 2500 health points and 250 armor points if the player has bought the Strong Lifepower set. Scenario Zombie Scenario Origin Regular zombie comes with green color can throw Zombie Grenade. In chapter Double Gate starting round 18 - 20, the aggressive Enhanced Regular zombies that are in orange color comes with upgraded health and attack power to defeat humans. In chapter Dead End, Red Origin Regular zombie appears. Gameplay Tactics *Use Berserk ability when enemy is reloading. *Bunnyhopping is faster when using Berserk ability, causing confusion to enemies. *Berserk lowers knockback power of weapons. Use Berserk ability when enemy is using high knockback weapons such as Winchester M1887, Double-barreled shotgun, TAR-21, and Hammer. *Always take a glance to HP before using the Berserk ability as using it will consume health. Counters *If a Berserk Regular zombie is chasing you, switch to secondary weapon and attack in burst to slow down the enemy. *Move zig-zag as direct move is easier to being hit. *Aim for the chest as it is very hard to aim the shaking head. *Usually Origin Regular zombie's skill can run faster than usual when used Beserk Ability, so try to shoot it to slow it down until it's skill timed out. *The skill from the Regular zombie usually consume's health, you can keep running until the zombie's Berserk ability cooldown to use the skill again. Tips *In Zombie: The Mutation, Origin Regular zombie can use the Berserk ability for 10 seconds. It has no cooldown period. For each usage, 1000HP is consumed. When idle, the Origin will heal at a rate of 400 Health Points per second. *In Zombie: The Hero, Origin Regular zombie can use the Berserk ability for 10 seconds. It has 5 seconds cooldown and 500HP is consumed for each usage. When idle, the Host will heal at a rate of 500HP per second. For Host Regular zombie, it can use the Berserk ability for 5 seconds and has 10 seconds cooldown. 500HP is consumed per usage. Gallery File:Regularzombie_viewmodel.png|View model Zombiebomb viewmodel.png|Ditto, with Zombie Grenade normal zombie model.png|Host Regular zombie host zombie model.png|Origin Regular zombie Zombie Scenario: Green Zombie.png|Throws Zombie Grenade Enchanted Regular Zombies.png|Enhanced Regular zombies Host zombie red.png|Red Regular zombie Host regular zombie spray.png|Spray File:Normal_regular_zombie_dummy.png|Dummy model File:Regular_zombie_host_dummy.png|Ditto, Host File:Normal_regular_zombie_swim.png|Swim model File:Host_regular_zombie_swim.png|Ditto, Origin File:Zombie_origin_hitbox.png|Hitbox, Origin File:Zombie_host_hitbox.png|Hitbox, Host zombie2.JPG|Poster 1358149108_untitled2.jpg|Ditto. Dying sound Ditto Ditto, Zombie Scenario version Hurt sound Ditto Start using the Berserk ability Using Berserk Ditto Trivia *This model is replaced by Psycho zombie model in China version due to gruesome model. *The Origin Regular zombie's swim model is based on shark. *Most users with high ping (laggers) use this zombie as they can't afford to buy other zombie sets. Category:Zombies Category:Factions